Muscle Car + Paper Clips
Muscle Car + Paper Clips is the 2nd episode of Season 2 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis Using a necklace and a microwave transmitter, Mac and the team attempt to locate Riley after her first solo mission with a group of dangerous hackers goes off the rails. Plot Riley hesitates when she holds someone at gunpoint, causing a thief to escape with a portable EMP device. Jack takes the blame for it, but gets worried when Riley has to go on a solo operation involving a group of hackers known as Bedlam. While Riley tries to slow Bedlam down, Mac and Cage work on saving the US Secretary of Defense, whose pacemaker has been hacked. Notes * Diane Davis and Riley's Dad, Elwood Davis were both mentioned, but did not appear. * This episode takes place over South Korea, San Pedro, California and LA, California. * Angus MacGyver can hot wire cars and drive stick. * Riley Davis's old hacker handle was Artemis37 * Jack stone cold flunked out of med school. * Riley remembers when she killed Daniel Holt weeks ago. Cigar Cutter * Jack Dalton mentions Riles abusive dad, and why he fought him. Scissors Deaths Death Count Angus MacGyver's Kill Count * Angus MacGyver killed 3 people Angus MacGyver's Kill Count Quotes Wilt Bozer: That dude isn’t crazy enough to set off an EMP on a plane while he’s still on the plane... is he? That would shut down the engines! Terrorist: (sets off the EMP) Wilt Bozer: Oh. He's exactly that crazy! Jack Dalton: Did he just take the last parachute?! Angus MacGyver: Yeah. And I just sent out a cargo crate with all the stuff I need to make more. Jack Dalton: I remember the first time I had to kill somebody. It stays with you. It’s not something you easily forget. Jack Dalton: She is not ready for a solo mission! Matilda Webber: I thought you said what happened on the plane was your fault, Jack. Jack Dalton: Oh yeah, what I said about the place... Yeah it was totally my fault. There. Angus MacGyver: And mine. I helped. Un-helped. Matilda Webber: You know I doc your pay every time you lie to me?! Angus MacGyver: (looks surprised) Jack Dalton: When we start doing that? Samantha Cage: Are you sure this is going to work? Angus MacGyver: I’m never that sure. Secretary of Defense: This is kidnapping!...And treason! Angus MacGyver: Actually treason require intent to aid the enemy so- Samantha Cage: Mac you're not helping. Jack Dalton: Brother if you can fix dead, we’re in the wrong business. Angus MacGyver: If you're gonna do it, do it in style. Riley Davis: To be fair. I ever really wanted to take any of your advice, so... Matilda Webber: And now the Phoenix has a very powerful ally at the department of Defense. Angus MacGyver: And all we have to do is kidnap the guy and nearly kill him. Trivia * Kate Bond has been credited under a new name Jill as opposed to her pre-shoot name of Dierdre. The two have been combined. Cast Recurring Others * Ronnie Gene Blevins as Cyclone * Victoria Hall as Akira * Shawn Kathryn Kane as D-Rez * George "Tyrus" Murdoch as Goliath * Douglas Olsson as Secretary of Defense * Ari Rufino as Guard * Mustafa Gatollari as Rasha * Sameer Ali Khan as Nizar * Danny Boushebel as Sayid References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2